


you've got me so I don't know what I'm doing

by nerdie



Series: you really got me now [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Let it be said this is the first time I've ever really written smut, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Wet & Messy, and also idk how to tag things but here we go:, lots of lube don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdie/pseuds/nerdie
Summary: Aaron, as a principle, ignored calls and texts from the other Foxes. Most of them, by now, knew not to attempt to reach him anyway. Which is why Aaron ignored the initial call from Kevin. And the next two after that. And then Kevin messaged him 'help.'--or:It's not as angsty as it sounds, and Aaron needs to remind his friends that he's not a doctor yet, and he specifically needs to remind Kevin that even if he was a doctor, lost sex toys inside of exy stars would not be his area of expertise.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Series: you really got me now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163855
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	you've got me so I don't know what I'm doing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok um hi? It's literally past 4am. And yet, I've written a fic for the first time in a year. And even more, it's smut. I've only ever written smut one other time for a crackfic that does not live on this site and hopefully will never see the light of day again!
> 
> But. Here we are. I do have to say that the initial premise of this fic is based off of a Klaine fic I read many years ago on ff.net which I have not been able to track down since I first read it. And I apologize for the overuse of italics and commas in this. Ignore Aaron’s shade to history majors lol, I was a history/education double major. 
> 
> Finally: always use lots of lube, toys for anal should be flared or otherwise have a retrieval string/ring, wash your hands and toys, and use condoms/dental dams.

Aaron, as a principle, ignored calls and texts from the other Foxes. Most of them, by now, knew not to attempt to reach him anyway. If they really needed him, they’d go through Andrew or Katelyn.

Well, not so much Katelyn anymore. It had been a mutual decision. Aaron’s world had edges too sharp for Katelyn, too blood stained and rotten for something as pure and bubbly as her. She wasn’t delicate, far from it, but she was clean and uncorrupt in a way Aaron had never been.

He still saw her, because she was still a vixen and they had classes together. Her new girlfriend, a junior on the soccer team, worked at the café that he frequented. It was fine.

So, anyway – there were ways to contact Aaron, even if not directly. Andrew wasn’t exactly the most reliable of communicators either, but he was solid in a crisis.

Which is why Aaron ignored the initial call from Kevin. And the next two after that. Despite the fact that they had won championships last year, Kevin insisted that they needed an accelerated practice schedule to make up for the inherent deficits of the freshmen. And Aaron really wasn’t in to all this exy shit, especially when it started cutting into his study time. Maybe a history major could get away with playing exy for every waking hour, but Aaron was a goddamn premed major, and he was going to go to medical school and becoming a doctor, exy be damned. He had anatomy this semester, and if he didn’t pass he couldn’t move forward.

His phone buzzed a single time, signaling a text. Kevin was nothing if not relentless. Aaron opened up his phone to tell Kevin to _fuck off, some of us have actual homework to do_ , when he actually read Kevin’s message.

 _Help_.

Well, _fuck_. His screen darkened with Kevin’s next incoming call. This time, he picked up.

“Kevin, your deal is with Andrew, not me. Call him for help.”

There was a faint whimper on the other side. “Seriously, Kevin, call Andrew.”

Aaron was surprised that Andrew had even let Kevin out of his sight long enough for Kevin to get hurt, but then, his priorities had shifted quite a bit since Josten’s kidnapping and Riko’s death.

Kevin whimpered, cutting himself off with a gasp. And then: “No, Aaron, I need _you._ It’s….. not something…. Andrew can help w-with. _P-p-please…_!”

Kevin was lucky he hadn’t called and said that to Andrew, but – fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Andrew would never forgive Aaron if something was actually wrong with Kevin. He slammed his textbook shut, gathering up his haphazard notes and materials to shove in his bag.

“I’m in the library, it’s going to take me a few minutes to make it back to the dorms. Will you be ok until then?”

Kevin took a few shaky breaths on the other end of the line. “Just….h-hu _rry_!”

Aaron was normally much neater and more organized when he packed. His notes were meticulous and the only thing that kept him afloat in school. Now, though, he barely even checked the table for anything potentially left behind, leaving the library in record speed and running to the dorms almost as fast as he did on the goddamn exy court.

He bypassed the elevator, taking the stairs two at a time up to the third floor. No one was in the communal room, which made sense, because otherwise Kevin would have asked them for help instead of calling him (well, except for the fact that Kevin had insisted that this was something that Andrew couldn’t help with).

To his surprise, the room he shared with Kevin was locked, which didn’t make sense if Kevin had stumbled in here after being attacked. But he could hear Kevin’s low moans through the door, signaling that he was, in fact, inside and in trouble.

Aaron fumbled with his keys before getting the door open, his palms slick with a nervous sweat, but steady, as a future surgeon’s hands should be. The door opened to reveal his and Kevin’s normally extremely tidy room, what with Kevin being an obsessive neat freak and Aaron being able to keep relatively to himself. But now, Kevin’s clothes and blankets were strewn across the floor, and he had clearly knocked the detritus off his dresser in his attempts to reach his phone to call for help.

Kevin himself was fully horizontal on his bed with his knees tenting the thin sheet covering him. His skin was slick with sweat, and his eyes were delirious when they met Aaron’s, breath coming out in fast little hiccups.

As Aaron approached Kevin, he was hit with the scent of sweat and… come? Now that he was in the room, Kevin’s moans sounded more wanton than pain-tinged.

“ _Please_ , Aaron, it’s in too… _huh_ … too d-deep and I-I-I can’t get it _OUT_!”

Aaron was almost at the bed but he reared back, nostrils flaring and eyes widening. “Kevin, what the fuck?”

Kevin’s eyes met his, glassy and distant. “My … _hnng_ … my vibrator … Ple _ase_!” And then Kevin threw his head back and orgasmed, choking on his last word, tears leaking from his closed eyes.

Aaron was stunned, but instead of freezing, he was spurred into movement (Andrew wasn’t the only twin who was good in a crisis, although this was a very odd crisis). He pulled the sheet off Kevin in order to better assess the situation.

He was flushed pink with exertion (and probably embarrassment) down his face and chest. His stomach was streaked with drying come, evidence of more than one orgasm and the reason behind the smell of the room. His cock was flagging against his stomach, red and angry and weeping. The aggressively purple head disappeared behind the frantic strokes of his left hand, pushing himself through his orgasm. His right hand, still more dexterous than the other despite constant physical therapy, was reaching underneath his tightly drawn balls, disappearing inside himself.

Aaron drew in a deep breath and flicked his eyes up to the ceiling for a moment, contemplating what he was about to do. He was already in it this far. He reached out a still-steady hand and pushed Kevin’s leg open more, revealing his stretched, pink hole. Kevin’s fingers were pressing deep inside, clearly scrabbling at his walls for something.

Aaron brought his eyes back to Kevin’s face. At this angle he could see an errant shot of come had splashed underneath Kevin’s jaw. Aaron tapped two fingers against Kevin’s face. “Kevin, look at me. I need to know what’s wrong. Your vibrator…?”

Shudders wracked Kevin’s body before his eyes flitted open. “M-my vibra—it’s _inside_ of me and I _can’t reach it_ please please please Aaron…!” He gasped, tilting his head back and grinding his hips down, pressing his fingers further _inside_ …

“Fuck, you’re such a dumbass, Kevin, using something without a base or retrieval ring. I’m going to go wash my hands.”

Kevin whimpered, grabbing Aaron with the hand that had been _inside of him_ , his eyes wild and desperate. Aaron squeezed Kevin’s leg, trying to look reassuring.

When he returned, fat tears were making their way down Kevin’s face. His cock was straining in his grip, his thighs quivering. “Aaron, you gotta – get it – _oooh_ – get it out!”

Aaron kneeled on the bed, pressing Kevin’s legs open further. “Kevin, I’m going to have to put my fingers inside you. So I need to move your right hand away.”

Kevin gasped and pulled his fingers out. His hole clenched around nothing. “Yeah … thank you – _here.”_

And then Aaron an obscenely large, albeit half empty, jar of lube in his hand, courtesy of Kevin. He slicked up fingers, rubbing the lube across them to warm it up, before pressing his fingers…. inside….. Kevin….

Aaron was going to be a doctor. He could be objective about this. Sure, he had noticed Kevin, had acknowledged that he was attractive, but it’s not like he had ever been planning on _acting_ on his attraction.

Not that that’s what this is. Aaron was just helping Kevin out, who was clearly so overstimulated and out of his mind that he had called Aaron for help. Aaron, who was going to be a doctor, and who currently had two fingers up Kevin’s ass.

It’s not something he’s entirely unfamiliar with, because he had Katelyn had experimented with each before, but something about it being _Kevin_ made this all different.

He pressed his fingers in further, until his knuckles touched Kevin’s quivering rim. Kevin bit off a moan, gasping “ _fuck!”_ under his breath at the sensation. Inside Kevin, he could feel the vibrations, could understand how the vibrator, lodged against Kevin’s prostate for god-knows-how-long, had driven him over the edge so many times.

But there was an issue. Like everything about him, Kevin’s fingers were large, long and thick. Aaron, conversely, had thin, short fingers, which suited his stature but not the task at hand. There was no way he was going to be able to grasp the vibrator and pull it free.

“Kevin, I’m going to need to put in another finger.”

Kevin bit his lip and nodded, shuddering when Aaron withdrew his hand to add more lube, before all three pressing back inside.

With three fingers inside, Aaron could brush the base of the vibrator. He pressed forward, knuckles rubbing against the tender skin of Kevin’s rim, but he only succeeded in pushing the vibrator further up.

“Fuck!” They both cried out at the same time, Kevin’s accompanied by another orgasm. He was so spent that only a small dribble of come escaped the head of his cock, quickly wiped away by his left hand, which had yet to leave his cock. Kevin was positively shivering at this point, babbling incoherently and humping the air.

Aaron ran his clean hand through his hair and sent a prayer up to anyone that would listen before pulling his fingers out.

“Kevin I – I don’t think I can do this. I… you should go to the hospital.”

Kevin grabbed his wrist, his eyes snapping open. “No! _Aaahh_ -Aaron… please! The media…. _Nnngg_ – can’t. Try anything…. _PLEASE!_ ”

Aaron bit his lip. “I would need to use my whole hand. Kevin, I don’t know if I can do that.”

But Kevin was already nodding aggressively and lubing up Aaron’s hand.

Aaron took a steadying breath, repeating his mantra of f _uture doctor future doctor future doctor_ in his head. He pressed Kevin back onto the bed and took over lubing up his hand. Then he hooked one of Kevin’s legs over his shoulder and used his fingers to lube up Kevin’s already-stretched rim, his hole winking as it clenched around air. Kevin’s cock was already getting hard again, angry and swollen and a mottled purple-red from tip to base.

Aaron was, admittedly, a little hard in his pants too.

Kevin was already open and slick for Aaron’s first three fingers. He still pressed them in and allowed Kevin to get used to them again, before pulling out and adding more lube. He glanced up at Kevin’s face again to check if Kevin had any second thoughts, but Kevin’s eyes were closed and his head was thrown back.

Remembering what he had seen when he and Katelyn were looking up new things to try (not that they had ever went to this extreme), Aaron pressed his thumb and pinky together, making a cone shape with his hand, which he place back at Kevin’s entrance.

In a slightly shaky voice, Aaron counted down. “3…2…1…”

The first knuckles sunk in easily, no wider than the toy that was already inside Kevin. It was the second knuckles that set Kevin off, one hand shooting up to grab the sheets by his bed, the other furiously fisting his cock. Aaron used his free hand to steady Kevin’s hips as they tried to twist on his hand. Kevin was panting, letting out harsh breaths as Aaron inched further inside.

He paused when he reached the bridge of his hand to pour more lube across his knuckles, and took a moment to stare at Kevin, spread out before him, hole eagerly taking his fist. Then he moved forward again, inching further inside.

“ _Aaron!_ ” Kevin screamed, the hand previously entangled in the sheets grasping Aaron’s forearm, nails biting harshly into the skin.

Aaron could feel every pulse and flutter of Kevin’s walls, could feel how intense the vibrations were, could feel how _hot_ Kevin was inside. He surged forward suddenly, meeting little resistance, Kevin’s rim stretching taut around his knuckles before clenching again around his wrist and the sudden lack of pressure.

Kevin was nearly sobbing, thrashing in pleasure.

His fingers brushed against the base of the vibrator again, and this time he able to push further into Kevin’s _heat_ and get his fingers around the vibrator. His eyes widened a bit when he realized that the only way to grasp the vibrator and pull it out was to close his fist around it. Aaron slowly closed his fingers around the base of the vibrator, more of his wrist disappearing inside Kevin. He murmured soft reassurances to Kevin and stroked his hand through the mess on Kevin’s stomach.

While Kevin was probably completely gone out of his mind, Aaron still tried to urge him to bear down as he drew his fist out, every flutter and contraction risking Aaron’s grip on the toy.

The bottom of Aaron’s fist met Kevin’s rim again. He removed his hand from Kevin’s stomach and coated a finger in the lube to rub around Kevin’s opening, dipping the finger inside Kevin to stretch the opening enough so that Aaron could slide his hand out without losing the vibrator. Which, by the looks of it, was blue and sparkly, and did had a little bit of a flare at the base, but not nearly enough.

Finally, Aaron pulled the full toy out of Kevin and switched it off, tossing it aside. One last orgasm raced through Kevin, causing him to arch his back off the lube-soaked bed, coming completely dry. Aaron retreated quickly to the en suite bathroom to wash off his hands and grab a wet washcloth for Kevin.

When he returned, Kevin was starfished across the bed, one arm thrown over his flushed tear-and-cum soaked face. Drool dribbled down his chin. He groaned when Aaron began to wipe him down gently, mindful of how tender and chafed Kevin’s hole and cock must be. Aaron managed to get Kevin to prop himself up on his elbows long enough to swallow a few gulps of water before totally crashing.

He needed a shower, and the sheets would have to be changed eventually, but for now, Aaron settled against the headboard and let Kevin rest after his ordeal.

Being able to stop focusing entirely on Kevin did bring Aaron’s attention to his own stiff cock, and he had to unzip his pants just to relieve some of the ache. He leaned forward and snagged the lube and slicked up a hand, which he slid underneath his waistband to grasp at this own cock. Kevin, not fully passed out yet, leaned against Aaron’s thigh and watched with one eye as Aaron fucked up into his own fist. It didn’t take long; Aaron had been on the edge throughout the entire experience. He gave a few twists of his fist around the head before coming with a shout that sounded suspiciously like “ _Kevin_!”

After cleaning himself up, Aaron nudged Kevin’s sweaty shoulder. “Hey, we’re going to need to talk about this, you know. After you wake up.”

Kevin grumbled but nodded, fading fast.

“Also, I’m buying you a better vibrator.”

Kevin wasn’t able to hide his smirk before he rolled over and finally passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me in real life no you don't :)


End file.
